Perfect Surrendering
by fiendishImperfection
Summary: <html><head></head>Can a blood elf paladin, hot-tempered and stubborn, tame the huntress? A very intense story filled with anger, sex, and fist fights. Read on if you dare.</html>
1. Chapter 1  We Got Ourselves a Wild One

(**This is my first ever fan fic! Been a good long while since I've written anything at all. Please feel free to critique!**)

CHAPTER ONE – We Got Ourselves a Wild One

The inn was crowded, as usual. Laughter and insults spread like wildfire and no one took it to heart. That was the kind of atmosphere in Dalaran—warm, welcoming, and full of magic. A human female laughed heartily at a crude gesture from an orc warlock. Instead of causing a ruckus, the girl cupped her left breast to give it a gentle squeeze. This brought more uproarious laughter. The heady scent of alcohol and deeper things lingered in the cool air. It was always chilly, even in the magical city, and this night was no different. Penelope dropped her hand from her large breast only to raise it to her lips. Blowing kisses to random Horde members was always entertaining, especially if they were drunk. The world's problems and squabbles were not her own, at least in her meager opinion. If she wanted to consort with the opposing faction, or kill them, that was her own business.

The woman with her curling ebony locks that shone bright even in the moonbeams took notice of the gathering guards. Though a sanctuary, Dalaran was famous for its bar brawls and under-the-city dealings. It was no surprise when a paladin, draenei she could tell from the tentacles, threw a punch to an uppity Tauren death knight. She wrinkled her small nose in disgust, seeing the Tauren's chilling icy gaze land on her just before he hit the floor. Death knights... The bane of the world. Traitors, murderers, irredeemable. Penelope rose from the wooden bench that had become a sore to her backside and took one last downing drink of her dwarven-made beer.

"G'night ladies!" Most turned and waved with a laugh and a wink, some simply scowled at the woman. _Can't please 'em all. _With that thought, the huntress stumbled out of the doorway and bumped into a nearby guard. She let out a cry of surprise when he bumped back into her, knocking her right on her plump ass.

"Excuse the hell out of you!" Her voice was full of indignation and annoyance. She knew she was drink, and so did the guard. He could smell it all over her person. The blood elf pointed down the street toward the Alliance designated inn.

"Excuse yourself right over there. We do not permit drunkards to walk our streets." The guard's voice was hollow, and yet managed to be callous at the same time. She glared at the man before taking in a deep breath to steady herself. Not bothering with an answer, Penelope turned and began her trek back to the inn she was currently staying at. _Uppity long-eared feminine fruitcake._ A small fit of giggles bubbled up from her throat as she meandered this way and that. She rubbed at her tired, hazel colored eyes all the while yawning loudly. It had to be only two hours til dawn she figured by the track of the moon. Tracking things was her... well, thing.

A few moments later, and another tumble or two, Penelope Jansen fell forward onto the feather bed, not even bothering with the sheets. Her lifelong companion and friend, Ircine, lay at the foot. His large head came to rest upon his mistress' left boot, large thundering purrs emitting from his furred throat. The snow leopard owned her just as much as he was hers. With hazy thoughts and a not so sober smile, Penelope moved her foot from side to side, essentially petting her loving and ferocious beast.

"Wake me just before the sun is at its highest, Irc." He would do as he was told.


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble Brews

CHAPTER TWO – Trouble Brews

Something furry and warm nudged Penelope just before something large and wet smeared itself across her tanned face. She awoke with a snort and a groan. Irc had indeed woken her in the most obnoxious way possible. The sober female pushed away her feline friend before lifting herself from the rumpled sheets. Loud knocking made her jump before she cried out,

"WHAT?" Her voice came out crackled and sour.

"Time is up, Penny. Come pay your bill and let someone who doesn't smell like sour shit use our rooms." The innkeep Chainell sounded quite angry indeed. The huntress made an exaggerated look of fright before hopping out of bed.

"Keep your panties on. I'll be out in a minute." Which was true, as soon as she could affix her bow to her back. Properly situated, the woman grabbed up her two satchels of food and other such supplies before exiting the room she had resided in for about a week. The feisty lady behind the desk wagged her finger at Penelope.

"That'll be forty-three gold, twenty-seven silver, and twelve copper Penny." Penelope's eyes widened in surprise. Haggling wasn't her thing but damn she had to try.

"Come on, Nell... I've been coming here for over a year. Cut me some edgeway!" It was true though. The woman had been coming here for that long, and would be for even longer than that, but that was why Chainell didn't back down as she sometimes would.

"Forget it, moocher. Pay up." The red headed human behind the counter gave her sweetest smile to the firecracker before her. Penelope sighed in exasperation before fishing out the required gold and some odd change. She was not poor, at least she didn't consider herself to be so, but damn it she wasn't made of money either! Grouchy and slightly hungry, Penelope patted her rounded thigh, motioning for Ircine to follow.

Outside, her chestnut mare rubbed its snout against her bed-ridden head. Lifting herself up, the black haired beauty took off toward the landing with her cat in tow.

"Meet me at River's Heart." With that, Irc stood perfectly still as one of the Dalaran mages ported her companion to the bottom of Crystalsong Forest. Penelope gazed skyward before lifting her fingers to her full lips, letting out a shrill and distinct whistle. A large netherwing drake shot down from the sky in a fell swoop to land beside Penelope. Reaching in her pack, she withdrew a slab of red meat the size of her forearm. With a loving smile, the huntress tossed the treat into the air only to clap and holler when her drake caught it with her large mouth. Sheera flattened herself to the ground, allowing Penelope access to her massive back.

"Tsuh tsuh," the huntress signaled as she grasped the leather reins. In an instant, they were airborne, soaring and diving through the other riders. It was always a rush to ride Sheera—the drake was as wild as its owner. With no warning except a tilt, the large netherwing twirled and twirled, bringing out excited laughter from Penelope's lips.

"Behave yourself, you wicked thing!" As Sheera righted herself, Penny leaned forward, placing a kiss to the smooth scales just behind her drake's long neck. With ease and grace, the two of them made it to Sholazar in an hours time. Leading on with the reins, she directed the drake to the large body of water right in the center of the area. The best place to fish and hunt in Penelope's eyes. Before dismounting, she wound up the reins before tying it in a knot.

"Go no further than Dragonblight, Sheera. I don't plan to stay long." Perhaps a night or two, but no more if she could help it. Before the dragon could take flight once more, the woman grasped her packs off Sheera's back.

Hazel eyes drifted about the gorgeous scenery. The lake glimmered in the overhanging sun, and Penny could even see the many fish darting to and fro beneath the water. The lazy waves called to her, begging to embrace her form as she swam. Shaking off the urge to strip and jump into the soothing lake, Penelope dropped both satchels to the ground before shrugging off her bow. Squatting, the female began to pull out various objects of importance. A compass, a couple of fishing lures, a retracting fishing pole, a skinning knife, and a slab of homemade jerky. Her nimble fingers worked at the chain boots that encompassed her small feet. They rattled and jangled merrily as she dropped them to the shore.

Penelope plucked up the fishing pole as well as the shimmering lure and headed over to her favorite fishing spot about three feet away. Hefting herself up, she took a seat upon the sun-heated log and let her shapely legs dangle over the side. The cool water enveloped her small toes just before a sigh of relief echoed from her mouth. This was peace. This was bliss. Her thoughts began to stray as she cast out her fishing line. Thoughts of her home in Grizzly Hills. Memories of her first love, songs she used to sing. Alas, home life just wasn't for the nomadic huntress. She enjoyed seeing the many places of Azeroth, and discovering all the secrets it held.

Feeling a tug upon the fishing line, Penelope rose out of her own thoughts to take lead on her reel. She leaned back slightly, letting the line tension ebb and tighten a few times. The fish had to weigh at least 25lbs. At least! As she began to reel it in for the 'home draw' as she liked to call it, a white flash flew by her head followed by the most monstrous splash. The huntress cried out in surprise and from the sudden chilled water that had seeped its way icy little fingers through her armor. Her eyes locked onto the intruder that had cost her her fish as well as her warmth. Paddling not even four feet in front of her way a soaked Ircine. He had to have been watching her for at least five minutes now, gauging the perfect time to annoy his owner.

"You rotten little..." She did not even bother finishing.

"Irc wanna play? You know you're in for it!" The large cat only swam in circles faster with absolute glee. Penelope stripped herself of the wet, heavy armor, letting it fall to the shore. Her undergarments remained however—she had some semblance of modesty. Hopping upon her log once more, Penelope jumped into the air, legs and arms splayed. As she hit the water with a _splash, _Irc did his best to paddle his way ahead, but not quite fast enough. Penelope's hand shot up, grasping his long tail and gave it a playful jerk. Even under water she heard him yowl in surprise which only brought a grin to her mouth. She swam upward having let go of her cat's tail, head breaking water followed by a quick intake of breath.

"Holy Thrall's balls it's cold!" Even with those words, Penny shifted herself to float on her back to gaze skyward. The sky was so crystal blue in this part of Northrend, so serene. Letting out another contented sigh, Penelope craned her neck to gaze over at Irc chasing his tail in the water. _Daft, I swear,_ she thought to herself. The smile on her lips waned as she saw two Tauren and an Orc traipse out from the underbrush along the eastern side of the lake. Her hazel eyes flickered to her bow and quiver on the shore. Ircine growled low in his thick throat, those eyes locked onto the three Horde males that now stood at the edge of the water. Even if she were to swim to the other side, they'd have the upper hand. _Stupid stupid stupid Penny..._ She should have known better than to discard her armor to go fucking swimming. If it had been only one to emerge from the brush, she could have taken them... But three? If they wanted her dead, or worse, it would happen. Penelope did her best to hide her shaking and averted her eyes when they took notice of her.

Letting out a shaky breath, Penelope turned to put her back to them, doing her best to look nonchalant as she began to swim back to shore. She could hear Irc paddling only a couple feet to her right, rumbling growls still echoing from him like dangerous thunder. Penny could feel his unease like burning heat, which only made her more cautious. Flirting and taunting the opposing faction was easy as breathing when in Dalaran with a pint in front of her, but outside of the city... that's when the jokes and fun ended. She picked up some slight speed as she noticed the three of them heading toward her belongings. _Fuckfuckfuck._ Without warning or word given, Ircine suddenly sped up ahead of Penelope, veering to the left. He made it the shore just as the Orc rogue and one of the Tauren, a shaman it looked to be, stepped near the log.

"Ircine, no!" Her scream came out loud and in fright after seeing her life long companion suddenly leap onto the rogue who had reached out to grab at Irc's ear. Penelope rushed toward the shore, feeling as if her heart were about to explode. The shaman had already grabbed Irc, hefting him off his rogue friend, only to be greeted by a swipe to the face. Penny realized what her pet was doing—causing a distraction for her. She rushed to her armor only to stop in mid stride, seeing the other Tauren before her, larger than the life, holding her bow between his large hands. She made to take a step toward him, though stopped herself when she saw his hands begin to crack the thick bow. Penelope suddenly screamed out a war cry as she lunged forward onto the Tauren warrior. He caught her in midair, but not before her fists pounded his snout a few times.

Ircine howled and screeched as he fought the rogue and shaman, all three of them bloody and wounded in various places.

"Rinoc! Kill that damned cat," the shaman called out to the Orc. A sadistic smile smeared itself across the green-skinned rogue's tight lips.

"NO!" Penelope's voice came out strained and angry as she drove her fist into her assailant's face one more time.

"IRC! RUN! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS, RUN!" Tears began to run down her cheeks as she saw the Orc grab at the leopard's throat. The dagger rushed forward in an upward slice only to find air where there had once been a beast. Ircine fled as he had been told, even as blood leaked from his wounds. Penelope swallowed her sobs, hoping against all odds that her pet would make it to safety. Rinoc, not wanting to miss his kill, raced after the leopard only to skid to a halting stop and nearly fall on his rear. Penelope did not get a chance to see why as her vision faded to black, all thanks to the clock to the back of her head from the shaman's shield. Her form crumbled against the warrior, his large arms easily catching her dead weight. The two Tauren took notice of their other companion simply standing. The larger Tauren, Penelope in his grasp, snorted with distaste as he saw what had stopped Rinoc in his tracks.

"Kiernan."


	3. Chapter 3 The 'Rescue'

(**Sorry for such a long wait! As I said at the end of Chapter 2, been a bit busy.**)

Always the observer. Constantly surveying. Hell, that was his occupation after all, as well as keeping the 'peace.' At that moment, the three before him were thinking on other things. Eyes as green as an emerald peered down at the short orc, not even bothering to offer the runt a hand up. Kiernan moved toward the two tauren with a purpose in his stride. Even before he reached them, he could see tiny droplets of blood falling to the sand—most likely from the human female, he thought. Once coming to stand before the two fellow Horde members, the blood elf paladin knew it to be true. Without shame, Kiernan allowed his gaze to travel over her form. Firm muscles with sleek and smooth curves, hair dark as night. This close he could even see a few freckles dotting the bridge of her strong nose. The proud elf drew his eyes up to peer into the larger tauren's face, noting the possessiveness in which he held the female.

"So glad you remember my name, Tonem." The blood elf's tone was lacking in warmth. The shaman had moved to stand to Kiernan's right, a glaring look from the other tauren.

"Good to see you again, Kiernan," the nameless tauren said with venom behind each word. The elf cocked his head to the side, peering at the speaker as he tried to place the name of this one.

"I wish I could say the same for you. Upir, correct?" The shaman scowled, though with a nod. It was dangerous not to answer any question from the paladin. It could cause trouble for later.

"Now, the matter at hand, gentleman..." The orc whose name Kiernan did not even know stepped up to Tonem's right side, eying Kiernan suspiciously. Once more, the elf stared at the woman within the warrior's grasp, his hands and fingers itching to inspect her. She would make a great piece of his collection...

"I don't think so, elf. We saw her first. The Trade is looking for more to fill their spots." Kiernan sneered at those words. The Trade. Their wares had never interested him, but his thoughts were cut short by the orc piping in.

"Yes, she would make a great bundle of gold for us if we were to turn her in. But word is, elf, you like to... dabble in such a market as well. Though you don't share." A few bursts of guffaws and snickers followed from the three of them, while Kiernan remained unruffled.

"What I do with my property is none of your concern. Orc." The rogue did have a point though. This ebony-haired beauty would bring in a nice sack of gold if presented to the goblin owner of The Trade. Finally, Kiernan could stand it no longer. His large hand, so pale in comparison to her suntanned skin, reached up to caress over her naked shoulder and on down the length of her lean arm. He had to have her, and these three were in his way. Which was unacceptable. Cool and calm, he spoke once more.

"I will give you three-hundred gold for her. That is one-hundred a piece for those of you who are slow. Which is all three of you, by my guess." Kiernan peered at each of them in turn, seeing the wheels turning in their massive heads. They would try to kill one another in the end so as to get all of the gold, Kiernan knew, but that was not his issue. Finally, Tonem spoke.

"Fine, blood elf. You are paying too much though, in my opinion. Too soft and skinny, this one." The warrior shook the woman slightly, causing a groan to escape from her dried lips. Without another word, Kiernan turned toward the forest he had emerged from to let out a loud and shrill whistle. A red windrider soared above the trees before nose diving toward the four of them. It landed without a sound, awaiting its master. As Kiernan stepped up to its side, his hand brushed through its combed back mane.

"A piece of stag later for you, my friend." The hint of a smile came across the elf's lips before his other hand plunged inside of his satchel that was thrown over the windrider's back. He had two bags of gold in his hand as he walked over to the trio. He tossed them one at a time to Upir, speaking as he did so.

"That should actually be about three-hundred and twenty gold. Keep it." Tonem stepped up to stand before the paladin, dropping the dead weight of the girl into the elf's waiting arms.

"Hope she's worth it," the warrior said with a sneer before he turned to count up the gold alongside his two companions. Not waiting to see if he was correct, Kiernan hefted Penelope onto his windrider's back just before hopping onto the saddle. Before he could warn Kiernan that the human was a hunter, the half-lion, half-scorpion had taken flight. The three looked among themselves before bursting into laughter.

"He'll figure it out. He is a smart little paladin."

* * *

><p>Into Icecrown they flew, weaving and dipping between the spires of the Citadel itself. Kiernan took note of the waning number of Scourge roaming around. They would never just... disappear. Scourge would forever be present in Azeroth, but they were... subdued, for the lack of a better term. Even unconscious, Penelope was shivering from the frigid air. Kiernan barely took note of this as they neared his house that was just south of the vanguard. Once more, the windrider did a nose dive downward, skimming the water as they entered Crystalsong Forest. Out here in the wilderness, no one could hear the whimpers of submission, the pleas of forgiveness, or the begging for release.<p> 


End file.
